Ranger Love
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: DustinHunter, ShaneCam, and BlakeTori. Ch. 17 up! SemiAU. Post 'Down and Dirty'. Each Ranger couple deals with their own problems while battling Lothor. Please R&R. No flames please!
1. Crimson and Yellow Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, if I did, there would be a lot of slash. 

**AN**: I watched '_Scent of a Ranger_' last night and this morning and an idea sparked. This is a paring I have never written before, with hints of another paring. Hope it doesn't suck.

**Crimson and Yellow Love**

Hunter growled under his breath, he was _so_ gonna kill Cam the next time he saw him. He just let Tori and Dustin get taken and didn't give a damn! Blake patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Easy bro, we'll get them back."

Hunter nodded and noted the worry in his brother's voice, he knew he was just as worried about Tori as he was for Dustin. He was crazy about the Child of the Earth, yet Dustin had no idea of Hunter's feelings. In truth, Hunter had like Dustin for a long time, since he and Blake were working for Lothor to be exact. When he had made fun of Dustin behind his back, he immediately regretted it. He had only said it because he had a feeling that Lothor was monitoring him and Blake all the time, when they weren't on the ship. He had been. Figures.

Hunter sighed as he walked with Blake and Shane toward the factory where Tori and Dustin were being held. Shane was bickering with Blake about something; he really wasn't paying attention. All he wanted to do was get Dustin and finally tell him how he felt for him.

"Seriously Shane, you really need to knock some sense into Cam, I thought he was smarter than this," Blake was saying to the Red Ranger.

Hunter's ears perked, had he missed something?

Shane threw his arms into the air, "I have no clue what's up with him, he was acting like this when we came into Ops. He _hugged_ me, he _never_ shows PDA, ever."

Ok, now he knew had missed something, "huh? Did I miss something?"

Shane and Blake looked at him. "Yeah, you did bro."

"Alright, mind filling me in?"

Shane sighed, then nodded, "Cam and I are together."

This news floored Hunter, "you. Cam. _Together_?" He nodded. "When?" "Right before he became a Ranger."

Hunter blinked once, then twice, "wow."

"Yeah, but something's different about him now, its like what's going between us is nothing to him," Shane informed the brothers with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I tried to talk to him after he changed from his swim stuff, but he wouldn't listen. It hurt, is this all I am to him? _A fling_?", he demanded.

"No way dude, Cam's way deeper than a fling," Hunter told him. "We'll figure it out."

Shane sighed, "I hope so."

Later, after defeating Fragra, Hunter managed to corner Dustin before he left Ops.

"Hey Dustin, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Dustin gave him a mega-watt grin that made his heart melt, "sure, dude."

They walked out of the waterfall and toward a shady spot in the forest. Dustin plopped down on the ground and patted the spot next to him, inviting Hunter to sit. Hunter smiled and his heart raced as he sat down.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?"

Hunter took a deep breath, let it out and then looked into Dustin's chocolate brown eyes. "I really like you Dustin."

Dustin grinned, not getting what Hunter meant, "I like you too Hunter."

"No, Dustin, I mean...this...", he took a deep breath and gently pressed his lips against the brunette's. Dustin's first instinct was to kiss him back, but it something held him back. He didn't know what, he didn't care he just decided to go with his instinct and he kissed Hunter back for all he was worth.

Hunter groaned and deepened the kiss, gently pushing his tongue into Dustin's mouth. Dustin moaned into Hunter's mouth as his tongue explored his mouth. Minutes passed and the teens had to break apart for air. Panting slightly, Dustin licked his kissed, swollen lips and shifted his gaze to Hunter's.

"So, that's what you meant?" Hunter nodded and smiled slightly, "yeah."

Dustin smiled back, "I'm glad you told me." An impish look came upon the Yellow Ranger's face, "want to tell me some more?"

The low-throated growl and lips on his was his answer.

**End Chapter**

**AN**: Not over yet! Please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	2. Red Rage

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them 

**AN**: Here's chappie two. Spoilers for 'I Love Lothor'.

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Evil Slash Piranha_**: Thanks! Glad you like the paring. Hope you like this chappie!

**_BlackNightWolf04_**: Thanks! Glad you like it so far! I know, there's not enough of Shane/Cam out there. Hope you love this chapter!

**_Art_**: Of course its slash! Its like one of the things I'm good at writing. Dude, I love Shane/Cam they're so different...but so are Hunter/Cam. :D Here's the update! You've never seen '_Scent of a_ _Ranger_'? I love that episode! Basically it's the introduction to CyberCam; he ties Cam up in a closet and takes his place for the day. Download that ep. the first chance you get! Two Cams...(sigh). And PDA is Public Display of Affection, and Cam is not usually PDA type.

**_Marah_**: (Grins) _SO_ glad you like it, it's a different change of pace from my usual Hunter/Cam. Woo! I'm happy that you're happy. :D

**_CrimsonYellowForever_**: Thanks! I am going to be writing more to this. Here's the update!

**_Garnetred_**: Thanks, here ya go!

**_HunterDustin_**: Thanks! Here's the update!

**Chapter Two: Red Rage**

Shane munched on his chicken and resisted the urge to glare at the Samurai. If he didn't feel wary of their relationship before, he did now. He knew about the flirtation between Cam and Tori, but that had dissolved once Blake came onto the scene. But, with that day's events, he didn't know whether or not Cam wanted to be with him anymore.

Cam rose from his seat announcing, "I'm going to go get some aspirin for my 'love hangover," the Samurai quirked with a grin. "What some Blake?"

Blake nodded, unable to tear his eyes from Tori, "yeah, that'd be great, thanks Cam."

Shane watched Cam go, wanting to follow him. Dustin noticed the look on his friends' face and gave him a sharp nudge. Shane looked at his long-time friend, his face saying, 'what?'

"Go after him," Dustin hissed under his breath. Shane sighed as he stood, might as well get this over with. Maybe Cam would break he heart gently. He walked down the semi-lit hallway and when he reached the bathroom where he thought Cam would be, he wasn't there. He then heard something farther down the hallway and followed the sound.

There, in the kitchen, he found Cam and his breath caught in his throat. He silently watched the Samurai bend over in the open refrigerator and he couldn't help but check out Cam's backside. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Cam greeted him.

"Yes Shane?"

"Oh, hey dude, I was...getting something to drink." "Don't let me stop you," Cam replied as he stepped back with a bottle of water.

Shane's shoulders slumped slightly as he made his way over to the fridge; Cam was pointingly not paying any attention to him as he took his aspirin. Unable to take the silence anymore, Shane slammed the door and whirled around to face Cam. The Samurai barely took note of Shane's movement, which only pissed him off more.

"What's your problem Shane?" "_My_ problem? You think _I _have a problem? Oh that's rich dude."

Cam raised an eyebrow at him, "like I said, what's your problem?"

Shane all but growled, "you know damn well what my problem is. You and Tori? What's going on between you two?"

Cam sighed, "nothing Shane, nothing at all." "Nothing?" The Samurai nodded, slightly exasperated with Shane, "nothing."

Shane lifted his chin, "prove it." Cam smirked, "you asked for it."

He reached out and grasped Shane's training uniform, pulling the Air Ninja into his arms and powerfully assaulted Shane's full lips. A small moan escaped Shane and he pulled Cam closer, wanting more contact from him, he couldn't get enough of Cam's body. Cam pulled back to look into his love's eyes, "proof enough for you?"

Shane's swollen lips quirked, "I dunno, I think I need some more convincing."

Cam grinned, "I think that can be arranged."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: There ya go! Sorry its so short! It'll get longer! I hope it didn't suck too bad! Ok, so please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	3. Yellow Sorrow

**Disclaimer**: Wish I did own them, but I don't. 

**AN**: Thanks for the reviews! I couldn't think of anything to write for '_Good Will Hunter_', so I'm skipping it and going to '_All About Beevil_'. Hope you all like it!

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_YellowCrimsonForever_**: Thanks! Here ya go!

**_Garnetred_**: I know...(sigh...) Here's an update.

**_Pikachucranstongirl_**: Thanks! Here's more!

**_Sreym_**: Thank you! Ok, I will make sure, I just sometimes forget.

**_Evil Slash Piranha_**: Thankee! Sorry, no gay sex...yet. Hmm... should I write a smut version of this?

**_BlackNightWolf04_**: I know! I love it when he's all dominant. Here's the update!

**_the real vampire_**: Thanks!

**_Marah_**: I know, _soo _hot together. Hope you like this chappie!

**_MzDany_**: Thanks! I know, this is my first time writing Cam/Shane. There will be much more convincing, promise.

**_Cat2000_**: Thanks! Glad you like it! Here's an update!

**Yellow Sorrow**

_See sometimes, you just gotta trust people..._

Dustin's words echoed through Hunter's mind as he walked through the forest, searching for the teen in yellow. He could understand how Dustin was feeling, he and Blake had pretty much fallen for the same thing. Only they got stuck with a stupid big green alien. He felt bad for Dustin, though he had a feeling Dustin didn'twant his pity.

He suddenly heard a twig snap behind him, he whirled around into a defensive stance, but there was no one there. The blonde furrowed his brow and turned to keep on walking. When suddenly out of nowhere he was pounced on and went tumbling to the ground.

"What the... mmphh!" A hand had clamped down on his mouth.

"Dude, its me, Dustin!"

Hunter glared in the direction of Dustin's voice and peeled the Yellow Ranger's hand off his mouth. "Care to tell me why you attacked me?"

The brunette stood and helped Hunter up, giving him an innocent look, "I didn't attack you, I pounced on you, difference dude."

"Whatever," the blonde growled, "that still doesn't tell me why you jumped on me."

The brunette looked down at the ground, and mumbled something under his breath.

Hunter looked closer at him, "mind repeating that one more time?"

Dustin sighed at looked up at him, "I thought you mad at me, for what happened earlier, so I wanted to tell you before you got mad at me more."

At those words, Hunter felt his heart melt into a big, gooey puddle of love for the big-hearted Child of the Earth. "I'm not mad at you, if I was to be mad at anyone it would be Marah, she had no right to do that to you."

Dustin's eyes lit up with surprise mixed with something else, Hunter couldn't quite tell what. "Really dude?"

Hunter nodded and gave Dustin his trademark half smiled as he walked closer. "Really Dustin, she didn't and does not deserve your trust."

Dustin gave a mega watt grin which Hunter could see in the near-darkness of the forest. "Thanks man."

Hunter smiled back and gently pulled Dustin into his arms, "anytime Dustin, anytime."

The two shared a sweet kiss, oblivious to everything around them.

Miles away, high above the Earth, a pair of doe-brown eyes filled with tears as she watched the scene down on Earth. _I've lost him forever_, she thought sadly, then shook her head determinedly. _No, I will win you back, some way, some how..._

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Hope you all like this chapter! Please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	4. Green Hesitation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing! 

**AN**: Here's a bonus chappie! Set during 'Sensei Switcheroo'

**Green Hesitation**

Cam sighed as he worked on Super Computer; he was upset, more with himself than anything. His father was in a human form...but not his body. His boyfriend, Shane's to be exact, normally this wouldn't be a problem, but his father had no idea about him and Shane.

"Hey Cam, what's the matter?"

His boyfriend's voice snapped him out of his thoughts; he looked over at Shane who was on a mini version of a half pipe. It was quite odd to see his father's present body with a helmet and other protective gear.

He shook his head, "its nothing," he muttered. _Nothing that can be avoided as long as Dustin and Tori don't say anything to my father about Shane and me,_ he thought.

Shane snorted, "yeah right, I know you way better than that Cam. Spill dude. It can't be that bad, its not like Sensei doesn't know about us," he said half-jokingly. He saw Cam fidget and look at the floor, "Cam, why haven't you told Sensei about us?"

Cam sighed and made his way over to where Shane was, he sat on the floor so that he was eye-level with him. "I'm sorry Shane. I know I should've said something to Dad sooner, but I don't know how he'll react, he's all I have left."

Shane looked down at his temporary paws, he had forgotten momentarily about how Sensei was so strict about rules and tradition. Seeing his only son with another guy might not sit well with him. His own parents weren't exactly thrilled, but they still loved him no matter what. He looked over at Cam, "No, I should be sorry, I totally forgot how Sensei could be, forgive me?"

Cam grinned at him, "of course."

Later on after switching Dustin and Sensei back to their proper bodies, Shane hung around Ninja Ops after everyone else left. He knew that Cam would be telling Sensei about their relationship and wanted to be there with him for support.

Cam took a deep breath and let it out slowly; Shane gave him a reassuring pat on the arm.

Sensei looked at them, "is there something either of you wish to discuss with me?"

Cam nodded, "Dad, I have something to tell you. I'm dating Shane."

For several moments Sensei didn't say a word and both Cam and Shane held their breaths in anticipation for his response.

Finally Sensei spoke, "I will have to think upon this news deeply. Please leave to meditate on this."

Cam nodded, his heart sinking slightly, he turned and walked out of Ninja Ops. Shane however, stayed behind.

"Look Sensei," he began, "I care deeply for Cam and I would never hurt him. I just want you to know that." With that he turned and followed Cam's retreated form.

The wise, elderly Sensei sighed at the young Red Ranger's words. He loved his son and wanted to see him happy. But with another man? It wasn't allowed when he was a student, but times have changed. He needed to think about this before telling his son and his beau the news, but he would not keep them wait long...

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Hope you all liked this! Please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	5. Navy and Crimson: Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them 

**AN**: Thanks for all the reviews! This is set during '_Brothers in Arms_' since I really couldn't think of anything for '_Tongue and Cheek_'. If I do, I may write something.

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Pikachucranstongirl_**: Yep, that is Marah.

**_Garnetred_**: (Nods in agreement) I've always liked Dustin/Marah, they're one of my fave F/M couples. But with this...she will try to gain Dustin and the other's trust again..and I'll let you see how it turns out. As for Sensei being happy for Cam, no one's gonna find out anything until the next chapter.

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: Thanks Hunt! How'd you like '_Sensei Switcheroo_'? I love that one. Cannot wait for the PCR update. Hmm... an idear for '_Coming Together_'...how about a flame of Cam or Hunter's come back into their lives? Tell me what you think.

**_Cat2000_**: Yeah, well, I have nothing better to do. Hey if you need any help just send an email. Here's the update!

**_the real vampire_**: Thanks! Um, no I didn't use naughty words, but Hunter and Dustin were kissing. Here's the update.

**_CrimsonYellowForever_**: Thanks, here's more!

**_BlackNightWolf04_**: Thanks! I will.

**_Sreym_**: Thanks! If I had made him too harsh, people would get mad at me.

**Navy and Crimson: Brotherly Love**

"I can't believe that you did that Hunter, Motodrone could've killed you!" Blake paced back and forth in front of his hardheaded brother, exasperated.

Hunter sighed and glanced at his watch, he was hoping to catch Dustin at the track, but with the way Worrywart Blake was ranting, he might not.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" He looked up and saw Blake giving him a death look. Whoops.

"You weren't even listening to me, have you even been listening to me?"

"Yes, Blake I have," Hunter rose from his seat and walked over to his brother. "I know what I did was stupid, and I regret it deeply, but you're not the only one who was worried sick about me."

Blake nodded, "I know, Dustin." He sighed softly, "I'm sorry bro, but I just kept imagining what would've happened if we didn't make it in time."

Hunter sighed and pulled his younger brother into a tight embrace, "but you did, and that's what really matters."

Blake held onto Hunter tightly, "I know, but I don't want to lose you like Mom and Dad."

"That'll never happen," Hunter vowed, "I'll make sure of it."

Blake smiled, "thanks bro, I love you."

"I love you too Blake."

Later on Hunter wondered around the track, looking for Dustin. He wasn't there. He then asked one of their mutual friends and was told that Dustin was at the Skate Park with Shane.

"So Sensei hasn't given you or Cam an answer yet?"

Shane shook his head, "no; the longer he's taking its making Cam more nervous of what his answer'll be. I'm half-afraid Cam might break things off between us just to appease him."

"Dude, that's whack! Cam's old enough to make his own decisions, why should dating you be any different," Dustin asked.

Shane sadly shrugged, "I dunno, I guess it has to do with tradition and such. Maybe he wanted Cam and LeAnn Amino to get together or something."

"No way, LeAnn is not Cam's type," Hunter informed his friends as he walked up, hearing the end of that conversation.

Dustin grinned, thrilled at seeing Hunter. "Hey man."

Hunter grinning back, "hey Dustin, Shane."

Shane nodded at Hunter, immersed in his thoughts.

"Hey, can I talk to you a few minutes," Hunter asked his love.

The brunette nodded and grinned, "yeah, that'd be great. Catch you later Shane."

Shane answered with an absent "see ya", as the two teens walked off.

Hunter and Dustin soon found themselves at the beach, a comfortable silence between them.

"I was really worried about you Hunter," Dustin murmured, breaking the silence.

Hunter sighed softly and looked at the Yellow Ranger, "I know, I seriously did not mean to worry anyone."

Dustin nodded, "I know dude. I think out of all of us Blake was most worried, he was practically on Cam's back when he was tracing you."

Hunter's mouth quirked slightly, "I had a feeling he would." He then grew serious. "He's like that because he doesn't want to lose me like we lost our parents."

Dustin nodded, "yeah, I know."

Hunter shook his head, "not all of it you don't."

Dustin's brow furrowed, "what do you mean?"

Hunter sighed, "a few weeks after our parents...passed on. I went riding like I usually do, but this time I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing, and I crashed, bad. I broke my left leg in two places, cracked a few ribs and hit my head hard on concrete. I was then rushed to the hospital, and then I fell into a coma.

"The doctors gave Blake and Sensei Amino little or hope of my coming out of it, but neither refused to believe it."

"Oh God, Hunter," Dustin murmured, reaching out for the Thunder Ninja. "I had no idea..."

Hunter smiled somewhat bitterly, "I know, I didn't want to tell you because it brings back so much pain." He sighed and looked down at the sand, quietly continuing. "I was in the coma for about two weeks, the doctor said that each day that passed would make it difficult for me to return to my normal life. I remember dreaming a lot, of Mom and Dad mostly, and Blake and Sensei.

"One of the dreams with Mom and Dad was that they said they always be proud of Blake and me. They told me they love me and the next thing I know, I'm awake and Blake's jumping around like a monkey." Dustin chuckled slightly at the image.

Hunter cracked a brief smile, "I went though months of physical training. I had to re-learn some Ninja moves that I had just mastered. I was mad at the world, mostly with myself for being so careless. Then I thought about the dream I had before I woke up and suddenly all that anger went away and was replaced with determination. I worked myself hard, determined to conquer my injuries and I won."

Dustin sniffed lightly, touched by Hunter's story and felt an over-whelming urge to draw him into his arms. He did so. He wrapped his arms around Hunter tightly. Hunter hugged him back just as tightly, burying his face into Dustin's soft chocolate curls.

Dustin pulled back slightly, "Hunter, I..." A suddenly blast appeared and hit near the two teens knocking them off their feet. They rose and saw Marah and Kapri was nearly two dozen Kelzac Furries with them. They immediately got into defensive stances.

The sisters smirked at the Rangers. "Attack," Kapri shouted. The Kelzac Furries began surrounding them.

Dustin tried morphing, nothing happened. "Hunter something's wrong," he called to his boyfriend, sending a spin-kick at two of them, barely phasing them.

Hunter growled as five of them grabbed him, making it impossible for him to move. "Let me go!"

Dustin heard Hunter's yell and turned, the Kelzacs took his distraction and five more grabbed him. "Hey, let go!" Marah and Kapri then hurried over to where Dustin is.

"Let him go," Hunter yelled, struggling with all his might.

"Say bye-bye to your boyfriend Crimson Ranger," Marah laughed evilly just before she, Kapri and the Kelzacs disappeared in a flash of light, taking Dustin with them. Hunter leaped to his feet, looking around wildly for Dustin, hoping, praying that he hadn't been taken. All he saw was an empty beach. He sank to his knees, breathing heavily, with a tight feeling in his chest.

"_Dustin_," he whispered into the harsh wind that began blowing.

**End Chapter**

**AN**: Uh oh...No one's going to be happy with me right? Yeah, I thought so. Ok, this is either going to turn AU or set between '_Brothers in Arms_' and '_Shane's Karma_' I haven't decided yet. I should have the next chapter posted sometime soon. Ok, so please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	6. Yellow Terror, Crimson Rage

**Disclaimer**: I wish I did own them but I don't. 

**AN**: Yeah, I know I'm evil, apparently Andie has returned to torment me. (Groans)

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_BlueGirl90_**: Yeah, there will be a Tori/Blake chappie, either during '_The Wild Wipeout_' or '_Double-Edged Blake_'.

**_BlackNightWolf04_**: (Meeps and hides) I know, I'm evil! Here's the update.

_**Cat2000**_: Yes, I know I'm mean. Thanks! (Beams) So glad you liked it! Sorry, all I have is Yahoo! Messenger.

**_the real vampire_**: Thanks! Here's the update!

_**MzDany**_: Thanks! Yeah, I know, I'm real evil with cliffhangers. Here's the update!

_**Art**_: Look who's talking! You update something of yours!

**Yellow Terror, Crimson Rage**

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but dim light. His ears strained to hear something, anything. Nothing, his heart sank. He sat up abruptly and immediately regretted it; he lied back down, curling into a ball, trying to stop the pounding in his head. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered being at the beach with...Hunter... then Marah, Kapri and Kelzacs showed up. They grabbed him and now he was...he didn't know where he was, more than likely on Lothor's ship.

He heard footsteps echoing in the dimly lit hallway and curled up into a tighter ball. Silently that Hunter and the others would find him and bring him home soon...

"Hunter, will you knock it off? You're making me dizzy!"

"Huh?" Hunter stopped pacing and looked over at Tori who was glaring at him slightly, "sorry."

She shakes her head, "no, I'm sorry, I know you're worried about him...we all are." She looked over at Cam in his usual place at the Super Computer, with Shane hovering over him. "Any luck Cam," she asked hopefully.

Cam shook his head in disgust, "no, not a freakin' thing, there is no trace of Dustin at all, it's like he doesn't exist."

"What?", came the exclamation of the other four Rangers.

After the footsteps had subsided, Dustin carefully uncurled himself and slowly sat up. He looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He was in a holding cell; he was on a small mattress on a cold metal floor. He sighed softly, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. It suddenly occurred to Dustin that he had been stripped of his morpher, he inwardly groaned. _This can't get any more worse_, he thought.

He looked up sharply when he heard the door to his holding cell click and swing open. There he saw Marah walk in and shut the cell door behind her. The look he gave her was of pure disgust.

"What do you want?", he snarled uncharacteristically. It gave him a little satisfaction to see her flinch.

"Dustin, I am so sorry, I can't apologize enough," Marah said, inching closer to him.

He backed further away from her, "I don't want your apologies, you could apologize until you lost your voice and I still wouldn't accept them."

She winced at his harsh words, "I know, I deserve it," she bowed her head "I just wanted my family to like me," she whispered.

He laughed bitterly, "oh, I think they like you now Marah, I think they really, like you. You lied when you said you were a bad person, you are the absolute worst person I have ever met!"

She made a motion for him to lower his voice. "Please, let me make this right."

He glared at her, "why should I?"

She lifted her chin determinedly, "because I'm your only hope for getting out of here."

He sighed, he hated to admit it, but she was right. "Ok, what's going on?"

She opened her mouth to tell him, but was interrupted by a loud, grisly, gravelly voice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Several hours had passed and Cam still had no luck in finding their friend. The Samurai sat back, took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt a pair of strong hands fall on his shoulders and began rubbing them. He glanced up and saw Shane smiling down at him and his heart swelled with...love?

"Any luck?", Shane asked softly as not to disturb his friends who had dozed off.

Cam shook his head, "no, I'm really worried Shane..."

The Air Ninja sighed, "me too."

Suddenly the alarms went off, blaring loudly, jolting the Rangers out of their sleep. They stumbled over to the Super Computer to see what was going on and the scene set before them woke them up completely.

It was Dustin, he was back...but he was...terrorizing Blue Bay Harbor.

The five Rangers looked at each other in confusion. Hunter's confusion turned to rage.

"Lothor," the Crimson blonde growled, "he did this."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Yes, another cliffhanger! (Insert evil laugh) I will update as soon as I can. Please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	7. Ranger Clash

**Disclaimer**: This is getting old, I do not own them and I never will. 

**AN**: I went to a concert last night and my ears are still ringing, oh well. Thanks for all the reviews! Yes I know I'm evil for turning Dustin evil. Anyway, here's the shoutouts!

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Crimson-Ranger and Evil Slash Piranha_**: No, ew, Marah wouldn't do that. She was trying to help...you two have weird minds...

**_YellowCrimsonForever_**: (Nods) Yeah, they can be a pain. Glad you loved the chappies! Here's the update!

**_Art_**: Thanks! Looking forward to an update. Hope everyone that's been injured recovers smoothly.

**_the real vampire_**: Yes, I know they are. I know, evil Dustin that'd be cool! Here's the update!

**_BlackNightWolf04_**: Thanks for the compliment! (Grins) Here's the update, happy?

**_Cat2000_**: Well, I could tell you now, but that would spoil everything, so you gotta read on. Ok, Ok! Here's an update!

**_MzDany_**: (Nods) You are right about Lothor, but with the rest of them fighting, you'll have to read on.

**_Sreym_**: Thanks! Here's more!

**Chapter Seven: Ranger Clash**

The Rangers stared at the scene that lay before them, it was unbelievable. Dustin, the lovable goofball, who was liked by everyone. It was like a bad dream, but it wasn't, it was real.

"I can't believe this is happening," Tori murmured sadly.

Hunter growled, "I can, that bastard Lothor's going to pay for this." He turned on his heel and made his way toward the entrance. Blake immediately followed him.

"Hunter, Blake wait," came Sensei's voice.

The Thunder brothers reluctantly returned back to their teacher.

"I understand your concern for Dustin, but you cannot go there without clearly thinking this through. His mind may be clouded with evil, but deep inside he does remember who he is and what he cares for. I must warn you Rangers, do not attack him unless it is absolutely necessary. For if you do not, you could destroy him."

"How is that possible Sensei?", Shane asked, unable to believe what he just heard.

"Lothor has turned him evil in hope that he will destroy each of you and in the process, destroying him. We must make sure this does not happen."

"That'll never happen Sensei," Hunter vowed, "we'll make sure of it." _I'll make sure of it_, he added silently.

Sensei nodded, "I have no doubt in my mind that you will make sure that Dustin is brought back to his normal self."

Hunter nodded determinedly, "c'mon you guys, let's go."

With those words, five streaks of color sped out of Ninja Ops, bouncing along toward Blue Bay Harbor.

Dustin laughed evilly as he blasted a nearby car, flipping it over onto its side. People ran around him in pure panic, the same question on all their minds, why was a Power Ranger attacking them? Out of the corner of his eye he saw five colors streak passed him and land about ten feet away from him. He smirked behind his helmet; this was going to be sweet.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Four wannabes and a computer geek, I thought I'd at least have a challenge."

"Dustin, we're your friends," Cam said, "don't do this."

"Friends? Yeah right, why would I hang with a bunch of losers like you?"

The Rangers exchanged glances, they knew he was evil, but the words hit home for all of them, especially Hunter. He took a step forward.

"Dustin, please remember, you are not evil, you are good."

Dustin's helmet tilted forward, as if he were narrowing his eyes. "I am not good! I never will be good again!" He withdrew his Ninja sword and shot several laser blasts at Hunter, hitting his chest area dead on, knocking the Thunder Ninja back several feet.

"**Hunter**!", Blake screamed. He and the others ran toward their fallen teammate. Blake kneeled next to his brother; his eyes widened when he saw that Hunter training uniform was scorched and slightly smoking. He looked at his brother's face, and saw that his eyes were tightly closed. "Hunter?", Blake asked attentively, afraid that he had lost his brother. He felt a heavy weight of relief leave his chest when he heard Hunter cough.

Hunter tried sitting up carefully, trying to draw more air into his lungs. Shane and Cam gently helped their friend to his feet. The Samurai immediately began checking for any major injuries. He pulled away a few moments later.

"Nothing's broken; you're just going to be bruised for a few days."

Hunter nodded, leaning on his brother for support, "I feel like the Thunderstorm Megazord did a Mexican hat dance on me."

Dustin chuckled mirthlessly, "you're about to feel like you should have never messed with me in the first place. Hee-yaa!" He ran at the Rangers only becoming a blur to them, he drew out his Lion Hammer and along with his Ninja sword he attacked the Rangers with no mercy. He knocked Hunter and Blake apart, making sure that all of them were far separated, unable to reach each other. Shane and Cam struggled to rise to their feet.

"We need to morph Cam," Shane wheezed to his boyfriend.

"I know, try to hold out longer."

Two yellow boots came into their view, "your time has run out." Dustin whacked the earth once, twice, three times, tossing Shane and Cam higher and higher into the air. On the last time, he shot his laser blaster at them, making the two go flying back twenty feet, landing on the ground, badly hurt and unconscious.

"Shane! Cam!", Tori and Blake yelled. They rose and began running for their friends, but Dustin blocked their way.

"Ah, ah, ah, where do you two think you're going?"

"Move Dustin," Blake growled, his anger rising by the second.

"I don't think so. Yaaa!" He swung his Lion Hammer at them, connecting with their midsections, making them go flying backward and crash into a building. He laughed when he didn't see them get back up. He then turned his sights on the remaining Ranger, Hunter.

"One little Ranger with nowhere to go, this is going to be sweet." He began inching closer and closer toward Hunter. Hunter groaned in pain as he held where he was hit the hardest as he backed away from Dustin.

"Dustin, don't do this, Lothor's made you this way, it isn't the _real_ you."

Dustin growled and ran forward, shoving Hunter hard, knocking him to the ground. "You lie! My master would never do this." He raised his Ninja sword high into the air. "Time to finish this."

The Crimson blonde lifted his head, pain and love, mixed with sadness radiating from his eyes. "Before you do, I just have one thing to say."

"Go on."

"I _love_ you."

The Child of the Earth growled furiously, "do not attempt to confuse me!" He raised his sword higher. "Good-bye Crimson Ranger."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. How can she do this? Right? Yeah, I'm evil. Proud of it. Anyway, please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	8. Yellow Recalls

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own them. 

**AN**: I bet everyone is sick of these cliffhangers, right? Yeah, I know.

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Evil Slash Piranha_**: Figures, does Jo have one?

**_Art_**: (Meeps and falls over) OK, OK! I'm updating! Now you update something! Welcome.

**_The real vampire_**: Thanks! Well, I don't want to give too much away; you'll have to read on!

**_Cat2000_**: Thanks! You'll see whether or not Dustin becomes good in this chapter.

**_YellowCrimsonForever_**: O.O' Noo! Dun be ebil!

**_Marah_**: Yay! Thank you! Glad you love it! If Dusty hurts Hunter or not you'll find out soon.

**_Serym_**: Thanks! Here's more!

**_BlackNightWolf04_**: To answer your questions: yes, no, no. Glad you love it, its good to know this doesn't suck.

**Chapter Eight: Yellow Recalls**

He raised his sword higher. "Good-bye Crimson Ranger."

"No, wait," a familiar voice yelled.

Hunter looked past Dustin, "huh?" He looked closer, "Marah?"

The supposed evil Space Ninja walked forward in civilian clothing…carrying Lothor's PAM. "I hope this works," she murmured under her breath as she pressed three buttons, causing a yellowish beam to shoot out and hit Dustin.

The Yellow Ranger cried out in agony and dropped his Ninja sword to the ground, then collapsed, demorphing.

"Dustin," Hunter and Marah called out at the same time.

Hunter weakly lifted his arm and spoke into his morpher, "CyberCam, teleportation for seven back to Ninja Ops, hurry."

"On it dude!"

In a flash of light the seven teens were teleported out of the city and to the Ninja Ops main room.

Sensei waited anxiously for the return of his students and son. He looked up with relief in his heart when they returned, but the relief turned to worry when five of them were unconscious. If he had a human face, it would have a slight shock on it, for he was not expecting one of his nieces. He nodded to CyberCam. The virtual replicant give the guinea pig a mock salute and jumped up, grabbing a scanner as he did. He then motioned for Marah to follow him; he needed a few words with her.

Marah nervously bit her lower lip as she followed her Uncle, questions racing through her mind. Would he send her back to where she wasn't wanted? Would he banish her like Lothor had been banished all those years ago? Would he shun her for betraying Dustin's trust? "Uncle…Sensei," she began nervously, but quickly stopped when Sensei held up a paw to silence her.

"I realize that you have made mistakes in the past, Dustin has never faltered in his trust for you, neither will I. If I can have your word that this will not happen again, I will allow you to live here under myself and Cam's protection from Lothor."

A bright, sunny smile came over Marah's face, she clasped her hands and bowed respectfully. "Thank you so very much…Sensei."

A guinea pig-like smile came upon Sensei's face, "you are family Marah, you may call me Uncle."

Her smile grew wider, "Thank you…Uncle."

When the two returned to the main room, CyberCam was currently scanning Dustin with Hunter hovering close-by and growling under his breath everytime the replicant got too close for Hunter's liking. CyberCam looked up at the returned Marah and Sensei, "good news Dad-dude, Mar-Mar, all traces of evil is like, totally poof, gone."

"That is excellent news, and the others?", Sensei inquired.

"Tori-Tor and Blake have a few _very_ bruised ribs, Shane-man and my bro are banged up pretty bad, Cam's got three cracked ribs and Shane's got a broken nose. Hunter has two-and-three degree burns on his chest and it's really bruised."

Sensei sighed, "Dustin has no idea how powerful he actually is. Alas, we have another problem, I fear now that Lothor has lost his 'weapon' he will become more desperate than ever."

Dustin awoke, a small moan escaping his lips. He opened his eyes expecting to find himself back in the cell on Lothor's ship, but he wasn't. He was in the Ninja Ops infirmary. He looked to his left and saw Hunter, laying his head on the bed, fast asleep. A small smile came to his lips, but it quickly faded as the memory of attacking his friends came flooding back to his mind. He very carefully began to climb out of the bed, ignoring his muscles that were screaming in protest. A gentle hand on his arm stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?", Hunter inquired softly.

"I…I have to go Hunter, I don't belong here, I'm not good enough. I've screwed up too many times."

Hunter gently reached out and gently turned Dustin's head so that his brown orbs met his blue ones. "No baby, don't ever say that. Everyone makes mistakes. When Marah told you she wanted to be good, your heart believed it. But you believed in Blake and me and all of us believe in you."

The Child of the Earth shoulder's trembled slightly as he fought with his emotions. He didn't know what to do. He felt horrible for hurting his friends, especially Hunter. A sudden realization came upon Dustin's face, as he swung his gaze to Hunter's.

"I love you too."

A look of surprise and shock then love swept over Hunter's face. A slow grin came on his lips; he leaned in gently and claimed Dustin's lips with his own.

A low moan escaped Dustin as his tongue dueled with Hunter's. He gently ran a hand down Hunter's chest, causing him to jerk back with a soft cry of pain. Dustin's brow furrowed, and then he realized that he had hurt him very badly. He silently reached out and gently tugged Hunter's crimson T-shirt off, gasping as he saw the harsh red, black and purple bruises and burns covering the Crimson Ranger's chest. "Oh man," he murmured, "Hunter I am so sorry."

"I'll be fine Dustin, as long as you're here with me; I'll be better than fine."

Dustin worried his lower lip with his teeth, torn between yanking off his morpher and running out of Ninja Ops until he couldn't run anymore or pulling Hunter close to him so he could nurse him back to health. Hunter made the choice for him; he gently pulled Dustin into his arms. "Do _not_ blame yourself Dustin, if anyone is to blame, its Lothor, he will pay for doing this to you. I'll make sure of it."

Dustin's heart swelled with love for Hunter's protectiveness for him and it made him fall for Hunter all over again. He gently kissed Hunter on the corner of his mouth and then all over his face, his lips trailed lower, down to his neck. He gently sucked on his pulse point, causing Hunter to growl slightly. He gently pushed Hunter onto his back and trailed his lips down to his burned chest.

Hunter cried out softly, not in pain, but in pleasure as Dustin lips and tongue gently soothed his bruises and burns. "Wait, wait," he called softly to Dustin, gently grasping his arms and pulling him back into his arms. "We should wait until we're both fully healed," he murmured.

Dustin nodded sleepily and gently burrowed closer to his love, quickly drifting off. Hunter watched him for several moments, gently tracing the peacefully sleeping teen's features into his memory. The he too drifted off with the Yellow Ranger.

**AN2**: Wow, this took me a while to write. I really hope it didn't suck. Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	9. Red and Green: Young Love

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em, wish I did, but I don't. 

**AN**: Yep, everyone's glad that Dustin's good right? Right. Ok, I'm still going along with the NS storyline, but Marah's going to be added to it, so its semi-AU. I may add Kapri later, not sure yet.

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Art_**: Ok, Ok I won't. Sheesh. Here's the update.

**_xblindinglightx_**: (Grins) yep.

**_BlackNightWolf04_**: Thanks! Thanks so much for saying that this doesn't suck, means a lot to me. Thanks for the compliment!

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: Figures. Alright, if you're not a fan of them then why'd you write a Hunter/Dustin story? Never mind.

**_Cat2000_**: Thankies! (Beams) Here's an update, I will update something else soon, promise.

**_YellowCrimsonForever_**: (Grins back) Yeah, I always thought that Marah was good deep down inside.

**_Sreym_**: (Nods) Yeah, kinda bittersweet right? I know, I'd be the same way if I'd been in Dustin's place. Here's the update!

**_MzDany_**: Your feeling is correct, but I don't wanna give too much away right now. Yeah, I probably should have, but I imagine Hunter would be his usual stubborn self. Thanks, coming from you that means a lot.

**_the real vampire_**: Thanks! Actually, not for the moment, for good.

**Chapter Nine: Red and Green: Young Love**

Shane surveyed his friends silently as they all ate cake and talked. Dustin was quietly talking to Hunter, no doubt about the day's events. Blake and Tori had gone off, Blake had said something about giving his present to Tori in private. Cam was explaining the Zords to Marah. Cam...just thinking about the sexy Samurai made his palms sweat and his heart pound. It took all his will power to keep himself from going over to him and kissing him senseless.

He glanced over at Sensei who was watching him closely; he still hadn't given him and Cam an answer yet. Was this a good sign or a bad one? Cam seemed to think it was a bad one, privately Shane agreed with him. He looked around and saw that Hunter and Dustin had left taking Marah with them. He gave Cam a small smile as he joined him. They both turned to him as Sensei cleared his throat.

"I have thought about what you have told me, that is one of the reasons for my meditation retreat. I can clearly see the powerful love between you both. Though I have not approved of these kinds of relationships before, I cannot see a problem with you two being together."

Both men broke out into wide grins.

"Thank you Sensei."

"Thank you Dad."

Later on the two were walking down a secluded area of the beach, just enjoying each other's company. Shane reached out and gently laced Cam's fingers with his. Cam looked at him and gave the Red Ranger a wide grin. Shane smiled back, but it faded as he recalled what had happened earlier in the day. Cam caught the look on his love's face and gently nudged him.

"Do you miss her?" There was no jealously in his voice, only concern for Shane.

He nodded slightly, "yeah, I mean she's a great...Alien and I feel like I've known her all my life, but the way I feel about her is nothing compared to what I feel for you Cam."

The Samurai swallowed tightly, his heart pounded loudly in his ears. He had a slight feeling of what was coming. "How do you feel for me Shane?"

"I love you Cam, more than anything."

Cam turned to him, "I love you too Shane."

The Air Ninja grinned and gently grasped Cam's t-shirt and kissed the Samurai like there was no tomorrow. Cam groaned softly into the kiss as the salty air blew gently around them. Shane wrapped his arms tightly around Cam's waist, wanting more of his sexy body. Minutes passed and they reluctantly drew apart for air.

"No regrets?", Shane asked softly.

"None at all."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: There ya go! Hope you all liked it! To those of you that read my other fics I will be updating '_What Could Have Been_' soon! I've picked out at least 150 songs for it. Ok so please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	10. Navy and Blue: True Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em, wish I did, but I don't. 

**AN**: Sorry for the delay! I couldn't think of anything for '_Shimatzu Returns_', I really wanted to but my brain decided to shut down on me. I do have a comment on it: Man Cam looked fine in that cowboy outfit. ;)

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_BJvision_**: Yep, I knew you readers would like that. Thanks. I thought since Shane spent most of those eppies, she should be mentioned.

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: Thanks! Here's the update!

**_the real vampire_**: What gave you that idea? It's not over until I reach the Season Finale, but it won't be over until then, I'm planning to write something for '_Thunder Storm_' Parts One and Two also.

**_BlackNightWolf04_**: Thanks. If he didn't I'd be in trouble, LOL. Here's the update!

**_Serym_**: Thanks! I know a lot of you wanted him to approve. I know...(Sighs).

_**Hunter**_: I bet you enjoyed that. There will be more updates to WGGFNAC (_When Green Goes For Navy AND Crimson_). Please update _PCR_, I beg of you! I love that fic! Hope you had fun at the party.

**_Cat2000_**: Thanks! I will update '_What Could Have Been_' soon! I have been writing for it, but its not flowing right. But it will be updated soon!

_**xblindinglightsx**_: Thank you!

**_crazy crimson_**: Thanks! How do I do it? It's how and whenever the muse strikes. Nope it's not over yet!

**Chapter Ten: Blue and Navy: True Love**

"Whoa, **WHOA**!"

Tori cringed as Blake wiped out again, this time he went face first into the wet sand. She jogged over to him and helped him up. He groaned and wiped the sand from his face.

"Man Tor, I don't know how you do it."

She smiled, "practice, practice and more practice. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

"Maybe, but I'll never be as good as you", he told her with a smile.

She blushed, "c'mon, let's try one more time."

Blake gave her a doubtful look, but he picked up the surfboard and headed back out to the water. She followed him until they were about waist deep in the water. He got up on the board and straddled the middle of it. Tori smiled at him and saw a wave coming in quickly.

"C'mon Blake you can do it," she said, encouraging him.

He gave her a weak smile and lay down on the board as the wave came in quickly. He paddled back into the wave and then shakily stood and held his arms out. A grin spread across his face, he was riding his first wave! He heard Tori cheering behind him and turned his to wave and fell off in the shallow waters.

A small giggle escaped Tori as she hurried over to make sure he was Ok. She kneeled next to him and gently poked his side. Blake rolled onto his back, his brown orbs meeting her aquamarine ones.

"Are you Ok?", she asked, fighting back the urge to giggle. She failed; she fell over with peals of giggles escaping.

Blake sat up, mock-glaring at her. "You think its funny?"

She nodded and a fresh string of giggles flowed out of her.

He smirked and gently tackled her, his fingers going straight for her ribs. She shrieked with mirth and grabbed at his hands. "Blake, stop!" He did and she stared up into his eyes, and saw love in them. Her breath caught in her throat as he lowered his head to her and gently kissed her.

Tori's eyes widened as she felt his lips upon hers. For a moment, she was stunned, before she could react Blake was pulling away from her, babbling an apology.

"Tor, I'm so sor-", he was abruptly cut off when she grasped the back of his head and kissed him for all she was worth. He closed his eyes and his heart soared, he had wanted to kiss her for so long. Minutes passed and they pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he murmured, not wanting to break the comfortable silence.

She smiled brightly, "me too."

He stood and helped her up; he then laced her fingers with his. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled brightly. He then reached down and picked up the temporarily forgotten board.

"C'mon Tor, let's go home."

She smiled at him and they walked into the sunset, stealing kisses along the way.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Well, they finally got together! In my opinion, they should have gotten together, not danced around each other. Hope you all liked it! Ok, so please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	11. Blue Uncertainty

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, never will. 

**AN**: Sorry for the delay! Well, I don't have much to say, only that I'm thinking of changing the name to '_Ranger Love_' make more sense, since this isn't just about Hunter and Dustin anymore. Anyway...

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_BlackNightWolf04_**: Here ya go!

**_Cat2000_**: Thanks! Here's more.

**_BlueGirl90_**: Thanks, me too!

**_Dany_**: Thanks! (Beams) Hope you liked that Shane/Dustin chappie. Which reminds me...I need to start the sequel to 'Broken Angel'.

**_the real vampire_**: Thanks! Yeah, the should have, whenever I see them dance around each other I'm yelling "just ask her out!", sadly that never happened. Oh well. Here's more!

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: (Grins) Thanks! Here's more!

**_footychick_**: LOL. Yeah, I've always liked them. Hmm... (Starts thinking up a chapter of "_Sparring_" for them)

**_Serym_**: I know...(Sighs and swoons) He is HOT in that outfit. Thanks!

**_xblindinglightsx_**: (Grins) I will, but a certain Ep. will spark an idea about a different couple. Here's more!

**Chapter Eleven: Blue Uncertainty**

Tori watched Blake and LeAnn Amino walk along the shore, talking. She was confused, she had very strong feelings for Blake, and she thought her felt the same way, until she saw them together. Now she wasn't so sure where they stood. Where they a couple? Or were they "just friends"?

She gave a smile and a wave to LeAnn then her smile wavered as she met Blake's warm brown eyes. Brown eyes full of sureness about them. Brown eyes full of trust. Brown eyes that gave away all his emotions. Eyes that she loved to look at.

Her smile wavered more and she had to turn away from him, biting her lips.

"Tor?", Blake asked, "what is it?"

She shakes her head, "it's nothing", she murmured, her voice quivering.

He was immediately in her view. "It's not nothing, it's something, please talk to me."

She hesitated, unsure if she should beat around the bush, or take a page out of Shane and Dustin's book and just be blunt about it. She decided to be blunt and get it over with. "Where do we stand?"

"Stand?", he asked, slightly unsure what she meant.

"Yeah, stand, are we a couple or not?"

It suddenly clicked with Blake, she had been slightly jealous and was uncertain of their relationship. He became determined to set it straight and make things right between them. He reached out and gently drew her into his arms. She stiffened at first, then melted into his embrace.

"_You_ are the _only_ _one_ I want to be with Tor, LeAnn is like my sister, nothing more," he murmured to her.

Tori felt a release of relief that she didn't know she had been holding inside of her. "I'm sorry, I just saw her with you and I got..."

"Jealous, yeah, I know that feeling. I kinda saw you with that one surfer guy you liked."

"We're just friends."

"I know that now, I just didn't want to lose you to some hotshot surfer."

"You won't," she assured him, "I only want a hotshot motocross rider, know one?"

He grinned, "I think I might, but he's picky, only wants one type of girl."

"Oh? Who?"

"_You_," he half-murmured, half-growled before claiming her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her. They became oblivious to everything around them, except the occasional seagull cry and the crashing of the waves.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Again, sorry for the delay! Been working on some new fanfics on www . adultfanfiction . net. Much appreciation if you go check them out. Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	12. Green Meets Red's Family Part 1

**Disclaimer**- I don't own them. 

**AN**- Well, I figured out why two of my fics have been taken off, I did use script, but only in the shoutouts, so I'll be changing it.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_BlueGirl90_**- Thanks, here's more!

**_BlackNightWol04_**- Thanks! This should satisfy ya!

**_Hunter_**- Thanks Hunt!

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**- Thanks, glad you like them and it doesn't suck.

**_footychick_**- No problem. Here's more!

**_the real vampire_**: (Grins) Here's more!

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! Looking forward to more! Here's the update!

**_Serym_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**Chapter Twelve- Green Meets Red's Family Part One**

Cam's heart pounded in anticipation, he was going to 'meet' Shane's older brother. He had seen Porter around before, but had never actually met him. All he knew about him was he was a businessman and a really bad skateboarder, according to Shane. In addition to this, he was going over to Shane's house for dinner. This was _not _helping his nerves.

He stood in front of his closet, only in his good black slacks an still barefoot, nothing seemed right for this. Shane had told him "formal-ish but casual." Oh yeah that helped a lot. Yeah right. CyberCam strolled by and poked his head in and snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Dude, you are _so_ gay right now."

This earned him a deadly glare, "shut. Up."

He cyber replica cheerfully ignored him as he strolled over to his closet. He dug through it for a minute before pulling out a green silk, long sleeved shirt that Cam had forgotten about.

"Wear this he said as he tossed it at his twin. "You'll look nice and no doubt make a good impression with Shane man's family."

Cam caught the shirt, studied it for a moment before nodding. "Thanks CyberCam."

The replica waved cheerfully before bounding out of Cam's room, leaving him to finish getting ready.

He walked out of his room a few moments later, his ensemble completed with shiny black dress shoes. He went to his father's mobile home and kneeled in front of it, eye level with his father.

Sensei opened his eyes and peered at his son's attire, a slight pang hit his heart. His son was really all grown up and had proven himself wise beyond his years, all twenty-five of them. "Nervous son?", he inquired.

Cam nodded and smiled, "more like terrified. What if they can't, or worse, won't accept me?"

"If that should come to be, I am certain you can and will handle this situation as best as you can. I have not a single doubt in my mind that you will win Shane's family."

Cam's smile grew as he rose, "thanks dad, I'll see you in a few hours," he called over his shoulder, hurrying up and out the entrance.

Sensei watched his son's retreating form and sighed. His small eyes then lay upon a picture of his beloved Miko. "Watch over him my love," he murmured, "I do not want our son to go through the pain that you and I went through."

**_End Chapter_**

**AN2**- There ya go! Hope you all liked it! Please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	13. Green Meets Red's Family Part 2

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing. Anyone you don't recognize from the show I do own. 

**AN**- Thanks to all of you that reviewed! Plus I'm going to change the title to _Ranger Love_, since this really isn't just about Hunter and Dustin anymore.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Dany_**- Yeah, I'd always wanted him to show more emotions. Yeah, that'll be this chapter. Oh, I've updated _Mud_.

**_the real vampire_**- Thanks, this chapter will be longer. Hope you like it. You'll have to read on and find out! Eep! Ok, Ok! Put the eyes away.

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**- Yeah, here's more!

**_Pikachucranstongirl_**- Yeah, just a little. Here's more!

**_Navy-Thunder_**- Glad you like it! I will

**_Sreym_**- Thanks! Oh, you will, I won't leave you guys hanging.

**_Hunter_**- Thanks! Awe! (Gives you aloe cream)

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**Chapter Thirteen: Green Meets Red's Family Part Two**

"Hey Cousin!", Marah called cheerfully to Cam, falling into step with him. Cam smiled absently and nodded to her as he hurried over to his green Buick. Marah, oblivious to his distraction, chattered to him about how to act around Shane's family.

"...Ok, so don't go into really big details about working with the Super Computer because that's like totally boring. Unless they ask and are really interested."

"Marah," Cam said, but she carried on, not noticing.

"Since obviously you can't mention Lothor, or Uncle's condition, just say your helping with the family business."

"Marah..."

"Oh! And don't make his parents mad, cause that is like the last thing you want."

"**Marah**!"

She eeped and jumped before turning to him. "Yes Cousin?", she asked sweetly.

"Look, I really appreciate you...help, but I'm already nervous enough. But thanks for the advise."

She gave him a sunny smile, "don't mention it that's what family's for, right?"

He returned her smile and reached his car and opened the driver's side door. "Right. I'll see you later, are you still going to the movies with Hunter and Dustin?"

She nodded eagerly, "yeah; they should be here any minute."

"Ok, have fun." He climbed inside and shut the door. As he pulled away he glanced in the review mirror and saw her waving at him. He smiled to himself; maybe he could get used to her.

Shane was the one to greet him; his eyes widened slightly when he saw what a dressed up Cam looked like. "Wow Cam, you look...great."

Cam smiled, blushing slightly, "thanks Shane." His eyes took in the Red Ranger's outfit, which was strikingly similar to Cam's only Shane's shirt black stitching. "So do you."

Shane grinned at took Cam's hand, pulling him inside. "Hey guys, Cam's here", Shane called to his family. Immediately his parents and older brother emerged from the dining room, followed by a twelve or thirteen year old girl.

"Hello Cam," Shane's mother smiled warmly at him, "I'm Dana Clarke and this is my husband Michael and our daughter Alyssa. Porter you've met."

"It's nice to meet all of you", Cam smiled, all the uncertainty melting away.

"Hang on," Shane said, "where's..." the front door banged open and everyone turned to see a young girl identical to Alyssa march in and slam the door shut. She walked onto the foyer, a helmet dangling from her hand and a skateboard tucked under her arm.

Cam took in the torn jeans and tattered shirt, along with the band-aids on her arms. He glanced back at Alyssa's neat form and concluded that the girls were complete and utter opposites.

"Antonia Jane Clarke," Mrs. Clarke scolded, "I told you that we'd be having company tonight. You told me you'd be on time."

Antonia or Toni as she was usually called heaved a sigh, "I know mom, I just lost track of time. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Clarke nodded, a small smile forming on her face, remembering how Shane was like that at that age. "Alright, go wash up."

Toni walked pass Shane and Cam then stopped and backed up, looking Cam over. "Cute dude Shane," she commented before running up to the room she shared with her sister.

_Thirty minutes later..._

"So Cam, what do you do?", Mrs. Clarke asked.

"Well, Mrs. Clarke...", Cam began politely.

"Oh call me Dana, nothing formal here."

"Alright, Dana, I've been out of college for two years now, I graduated high school early. Now I'm helping my father out with the family business, he hasn't been well."

"Yeah mom," Shane jumped in, taking the attention off Cam, who had been growing uncomfortable under it. "That's how we met, you know the karate classes me, Tor and Dustin enrolled in."

Porter gave the couple a knowing smile, to which Shane gave him a confused look until he realized what Porter was smiling about and gave a discreet nod.

A few minutes passed before a fork clattered to the table and everyone looked up and saw Michael standing.

"Dad, what's wrong?", Shane asked.

"Shane, Cam, I'm very sorry, I thought I could accept this, but I can't. This isn't right or natural, son, I'm sorry, but as long as you live under my roof, I can't allow you to see Cam."

"Michael!", Dana cried, rising from her seat. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Christdad!", Shane yelled, "I can't _help _who I love."

"Dad's right," Alyssa piped up, "it's too weird."

"Oh brother, always gotta be daddy's little girl don't you?", Toni snapped at her sister.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Michael, if you'd just be reason able..."

"No, Dana, my mind is made up, I am doing what is best for our son."

"**Enough**!", Porter bellowed, rising as well, "in case any of you haven't noticed, your son and his boyfriend are leaving, and I'm going with them. I'm sorry mom, I know you wanted this to work out." He kissed his mother's cheek and hurried after the two.

"Cam I am so sorry you had to see that, I thought my dad Ok with this..."

Cam reached out and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug and just held him there on the Clarke's front lawn.

Porter reached the two and uncomfortably cleared his throat.

Shane pulled away from Cam and glared at him, "what are you here to shun us too?"

"No Shane, I came here to say that I'm on your guys' side."

"Me too," a small voice came from behind them.

The three turned and were surprised to see Toni standing there.

She walked forward, ignoring their curious stares, "I think dad's wrong, it isn't wrong. I think its cool."

Shane smiled, his heart swelling with love for his baby sister. He walked over and pulled her into a hug, "thanks Toni."

She smiled and playfully slugged his arm, "anytime bro."

Shane turned to Porter, "now what? I doubt I can go back in there."

Porter nodded, "unfortunately you're right, but since you're a minor you have to, unless mom allows you to come live with me until you turn eighteen. Then you can do whatever."

"Really? You'd let me live with you?"

"Of course, you know I'd do anything to help you."

"Thanks man."

"Anytime Shane."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Sorry if this seems rushed, but I've been working on this since last week and wanted it done. Ok, please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	14. Yellow's Confrontation

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anyone from Ninja Storm except the Clarke family (minus Shane). Anyone else that shows up and you don't recognize is mine.

**AN**- _SO_ sorry for the delay! Writer's block has been driving me nuts! I'm skipping _General Deception _and _Gem of a Day_ because I really can't think of anything for them, just another comment: I _loved_ the Cam/Hunter moment there!

**WARNING- **This chapter has references to abuse and rape, you have been warned. No one's gonna like me after this chapter…

**_Shoutouts_**-

**Chapter Fourteen: Yellow's Confrontation**

Blake and Hunter zoomed around the track once more after their race rematch. As they were racing Dustin showed up, he watched Hunter with an affectionate look on his face. He was so busy watching Hunter; he didn't notice that three local moto punks had walked up behind him. They clearly saw the look on his face, making the connection with him and Hunter.

"Hey there fag boy," a well muscled teen with cropped up brown hair streaked with orange. "Where's your boy toy?"

Dustin whirled around, "none of your business Tony," he snapped. "I told you to leave me alone."

Another one snorted with laugher, "yeah right." His name was Jake; he was just as muscled as Tony, but taller. He also had orange streaks in his hair, but he was blonde. "Like that's gonna stop us. Tell us why is _Hunter Bradley_ with _you_? I mean, he can do a lot better than some wannabe freestyler."

"Shut up," Dustin growled.

The third one, like the others, had orange streaks in his light brown hair, his name was Xander. He stepped up and got into Dustin's face. "Make us," he growled, shoving Dustin into the other two. The two immediately grabbed his arms to keep him from moving. Xander walked toward Dustin, cracking his knuckles. "I think it's time this wannabe learned who he should respect."

"**HEY**!" came a familiar feminine voice.

Xander turned to find Kelly storming over to them, her face twisted with fury. He backed away from Dustin, his cronies dropping his arms as he did.

Kelly stormed right up to Xander and stared him right in the eyes, even though she was five inches shorter than him. "Is there a problem here?"

A slimy smile came over Xander's face, he shook his head. "No there's no problem, but you're mechanic almost attack Jake a moment ago."

"That's a lie you asshole!" Dustin screamed, lunging for him. Before he could reach him Tony grabbed both his arms, twisting them behind his back, nearly breaking them. Before he could, Tony felt a heavy pressure on his neck and screamed, shoving Dustin away.

Dustin fell roughly to the ground and quickly turned to see why Tony had shoved him away. He saw Blake and Hunter about to throw fists with Jake and Tony. Before a fight could break out Kelly broke it up.

"That's enough!" she yelled. "My guys get a grip before you do something stupid." The trio snickered; they immediately stopped when she rounded on them. "You leave my boys alone! Dustin hasn't done a damn thing to you. You three are permanently banned from Storm Chargers and I will make sure it happens in every other sporting goods shop in the state!"

The look Xander gave Kelly was pure hatred, "we don't need your stupid shop, or any other store in this freakin' town for that matter. I can get the best parts from overseas. Just mind your own business Holloway."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a deadly look. "You mess with my guys, you mess with me. The next time I see any of you _near _Dustin, Blake or Hunter I will call the police, understand me?"

Xander narrowed his eyes at Kelly then glared at the three Ninjas. "You haven't seen the last of us. Let's go guys." They stalked over to their souped up street bikes and sped away from the track.

Kelly sighed and turned and walked back over to the guys. "Dustin, you Ok?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

The brunette nodded, "yeah, I'm fine Kel."

She laid a comforting hand on his arm. "This is the fourth time this month Dustin, this _has_ to stop. I've been hearing terrible things about those three. I don't want to see any of you hurt." She gently patted his arm, "be safe," she told them.

Hunter waited until he was sure Kelly was gone before he went over to Dustin. Dustin lifted his eyes tentatively to look at Hunter, preparing for the worst. Instead, a pair of strong arms was wrapped tightly around him.

"Baby, _why_ didn't you tell me?" Hunter murmured in his ear.

Dustin leaned into Hunter's embrace. "I'm sorry, I was, am, too ashamed."

Hunter immediately pulled back and saw Dustin's sparkling brown eyes filling with tears. "What happened?" When the Earth Ninja didn't answer, Hunter's concern grew. "Dustin, what happened?"

A choked sob broke in Dustin's throat, "last week…Xander, Tony and Jake corned me in an alley…They attacked me and took turns…..r-raping me."

Hunter went deathly pale. "Oh God," he whispered. "_Why_?"

"Th-They were jealous because I was with y-you. Xander said if I….I d-didn't break up with you, they'd do it again." Dustin began to tremble violently, he then quietly passed out.

"Dustin! Blake go get help!", Hunter yelled to his brother. He then turned to Dustin. "Hang on baby."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- (Skitters off and hides) Don't kill me! If you do, you won't find out what happens. I'm really, really sorry, I had a hard time writing this chapter. You all can bitch at me, just don't kill me. No flames please, thanks.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	15. Crimson's Revenge Part 1

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing except the Clarke family, (Minus Shane and Porter) and the three idiots known as Jake, Xander, and Tony.

**AN**- Sorry again for the long delay! I'm trying to keep up regular updates.

**_Shoutouts_**- (From the last chapter also)

**_Marah_**- He will! He will! Just _please_ update something soon!

**_Cat2000_**- How 'bout depressing?

**_BlackNightWolf04_**- (Giggles) not a bad idea. Here's more!  
Ok, good, (Whew!) Here's more!

**_Hunter_**- (Nod) Yeah, I feel for 'em too.  
Glad you laptop is fixed, please update _PCR_!

Hmm…good question.

**_Pikachucranstongirl_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Serym_**- Thanks! Here's more!  
(Meeps and avoids river of tears) Honestly, I have no idea.

**_Navy-Thunder_**- Here's more!

**_Bloody brandy_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_YellowWolf_**- Yeah, well, there's always someone that isn't cool with it.  
(The three idiots run for cover) Hey, I still need them! Here's more!

**Chapter Fifteen: Crimson's Revenge, Part One**

I slowly opened my eyes, immediately regretting it. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbing into my eyes and brain. What happened? Then it all comes back to me, oh man. Hunter found out about those three…r-raping me. I carefully open my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I'm in the hospital, great. This day keeps on getting better and better. On a plus side, I'm alone, no roommate, which is good 'cause I'm not good company.

A yell suddenly catches my attention, my eyes widen. It's Hunter and he's pissed. I slowly climb out of the bed, thankful that I was given one of those IVs. I make my way to the doorway, I also hear Tori, Marah, Shane, Blake and Cam's voices. They're trying to calm Hunter down, it's not working.

"I don't care if I'm not family damn it! He's my boyfriend and I have every damned right to see him!"

"Bro, chill."

"No Blake, I'm not going to chill! You'd be the same way if it was Tori."

"'Cause if it was Tor, he would've stormed without caring instead of ranting."

They all turn and stare at me with shock and surprise. Hunter was the first to recover of seeing me up and walking. He walked over to me and gently pulled me into his arms. I can't help but smile and feel safe in his arms.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he murmured in my ear.

"Don't worry dude, I have no intentions of doing so," I murmur back.

The others quickly swarm around me, talking all at once. Asking pretty much the same thing, why was I attacked and why didn't I tell them? I can't help but look down, avoiding their stares, ashamed. A nurse comes over and firmly tells them that visiting hours are over. Hunter refuses to leave; I really didn't expect him to go without a fight.

The nurse looks at me for the Ok, I nod, and I really don't want to be alone. I know they still haven't reached my dad. Mom…well, where she is, she can't be reached, unless Heaven has a phone service. I close my eyes, trying to clear my mind, trying not to think of my dead mom. I vaguely hear another nurse talking to my Aunt Helen, I inwardly snort, like she'll come. She's never liked me before, what's gonna change now?

The others tell me goodbye and Hunter and I make our way to my room. "I'm really glad you're here," I murmur.

He glances at me with a puzzled look, but only says, "I'll always be there for you."

We make it to my room and I climb into the bed, forgetting that my gown is backless and I'm only in my Tweedy Bird boxers. I groan inwardly, _why_ did I wear those? I move over so that Hunter can climb in next to me. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. I snuggle close to him, burying my face into the hollow of his throat. "Love you Hunt," I mumble sleepily.

His arm tightens around me, "I love you too Dust."

As I drift off, I hear him growl, "those bastards will pay for hurting you."

_A few days later…_ (Regular POV)

Dustin was released with a clean bill of health two days later. Yet he still wasn't allowed to train with the team just yet, he still came with Hunter and Blake. This particular day, he only came with Hunter, for Blake was still out with Tori and said they'd catch up with them soon.

A half an hour passed and still no sign of either Ranger.

"This isn't like them dude," Dustin said to no one in particular. "Tor's the reliable one, there's no way she'd blow off training. Neither would Blake."

Cam nodded, "you're right Dustin. I'm going to contact them."

Before he could, the Rangers heard a crash and whirled around in time to see Blake tumble down the cement steps.

"Blake!" Hunter was immediately at his brother's side. The other three instantly helped Blake to the infirmary.

Hunter gently laid his brother out on a bed. "Bro, what happened? Who did this to you?" Hunter was seething; _no one_ hurt his brother and got away with it.

"Blake, where's Tori?" Shane asked.

"They….they've…"

"Who? Who're talking about Blake?" Sensei asked as he flipped onto a table.

"They took Tori…"

With those words Blake passed out

**End Chapter**

**AN2- **(Hides) Three guesses on who has Tori! You get a plate of virtual chocolate chip cookies if you guess right. No one really likes me much now. Right? Anyway, please leave a review no flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_

**AN3**- BTW, has anyone heard of the DT/SPD team up?


	16. Crimson's Revenge Part 2

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Power Rangers Ninja Storm, if I did, it'd be slash. I only own the Clarke family (minus Shane and Porter) and Tony, Jake and Xander.

**AN**- Sorry for the lacking in updates, writer's block is really been bad and school's just started. I will try to keep up with the updates.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Marah_**- Yay! Looking forward to new chappies! Gimme a link so I can download it, I dun wanna wait. Pweeze?

**_Pikachucranstongirl_**- Thanks!

**_BlueAngel0788_**- (Keeps going)

**_Cat2000_**- (Nods) Bingo! (Hands plate of chocolate chip cookies and carob cookies for Muses) Thanks! Here's more!

**_Becca_**- Thanks! Here ya go!

**_Sreym_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Yellowwolf_**- Once I'm through with them, they are yours to torment, and anyone else who wants to. Thanks! Here's more!

**_Z Carson_**- O.O Yes ma'am! Here ya go!

**_The real vampire_**- Thanks, glad you like them! You're right! (Hands plate of chocolate chip cookies)

**_YellowPupRanger_**- Thanks! Yeah, when I watch an episode it'll remind me of a certain couple.

**Chapter Sixteen: Crimson's Revenge Part Two **

Hunter growled and paced back and forth angrily outside of the infirmary, he now knew what "seeing red" meant. It was one thing messing with Dustin, but messing with his brother…he wanted them to pay for all the pain they had caused his loved ones.

Dustin leaned against the wall and watched his beloved paced back and forth, muttering under his breath. He caught the words "idiots" "bastards" and "they _will_ pay for this" in a mix of English and Japanese. The Child of the Earth chewed on his lower lip before crossing the narrow hallway and placed a gentle hand on Hunter's arm.

Ice blue eyes snapped to Dustin, immediately softening when he saw who it was. "Sorry," he murmured, "just worried, y'know?"

The Earth Ninja nodded, "yeah, I know," he murmured back in an unconvincing tone.

The Thunder's brow furrowed, "what's wrong Dust?"

Dustin quickly shook his head and looked away. "It's not important."

"Bull, something's bothering you baby, I can tell. Tell me."

Dustin stubbornly shook his head, "you have enough to worry about without adding me onto the list." He stepped back and started to walk away when Hunter's hand clapped down on his shoulder. He spun Dustin around so that they were face-to-face.

"Yes, I am worried about Blake and Tor, but I'm more worried about _you_ Dust. Ever since you've been out of the hospital you're…different, more withdrawn, and snappy. I just want you to heal baby, I want you to be happy again."

"Dude, I am happy. Happy, happy, happy!" he said with obvious false cheeriness, earning strange looks from both Hunter and Shane who'd been standing by silently.

"Liar," Hunter said, "what is up with you?"

"Nothing!" Dustin exploded, "nothing is wrong! Just drop it!" With those words he was gone in a flash of Yellow.

Hunter groaned and placed his face in his hands. He heard Shane awkwardly clear his throat and glanced at the Red Ranger. "Do you know what's up with him?"

Shane looked down at the floor, giving it much more attention than it deserved. "Sort of…" he mumbled.

"Then tell me Shane, I can't stand seeing him hurting like this."

Shane sighed and looked into his friend's eyes, seeing the worry and love for the Yellow Ranger. "Y'know how it was just us and his dad who came to see him in the hospital?" When the Crimson Ninja nodded, he continued. "His mom, Nicole, died when he was ten. She died in a car accident, but he was with her."

"Good God," Hunter murmured with shock.

Shane could only nod, swallowing to keep the bile rising in his throat down. "It was raining, pouring actually, the roads were really slick. They were at a stop sign, when she went to pull out a SUV slammed into the driver's side.

"She was killed instantly; Dustin had been in the backseat. The firemen had to use the Jaws of Life to get him out. Dustin's dad had been out of town, so we were first on their emergency contacts. When my dad and I got there, all we could hear were his screams." A shudder ripped through Shane's body as he remember that night he'd never forget.

_Michael Clarke pulled up to wreck, his heart dropped to his stomach, there was no way that someone could have lived through the impact. He glanced over at his younger son and saw the stark fear on the child's face. He could hear faint screaming, it wasn't until he and Shane opened their doors that the screaming got louder. A shudder ran through him when he realized it was Dustin. He and Shane quickly made their way over to the wreck. A police officer stopped them, but Shane pushed his way through until he made it to the car. He peered in and saw his best friend screaming with tears running down his face. He tapped on the metal to get his attention._

"_Dustin, hey man, we're here." _

_Two chocolate brown orbs met Shane's and the screams stopped. Not another sound escaped his lips and wouldn't for a long time…_

"Shane! SHANE!"

Shane looked around and was surprised to find himself on the floor. He looked up and saw that both Hunter and Cam were staring at him worriedly. Cam reached out and gently helped his love up. "Are you Ok?" he murmured, his eyes roaming over Shane's body, making sure he was Ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken."

"What happened?" Cam wanted to know.

"I asked him why Dustin was being so snappy, and he told me about the car accident."

Cam nodded once. "Blake's awake if you want to see him."

"How is he?" Shane asked.

"He's got a few bruised ribs and a sprained arm; he's going to sore for the next few days."

Hunter nodded and went into the infirmary.

Shane sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "I can't believe I blacked out like that."

Cam placed a comforting hand on his love's shoulder. "You're only human Shane."

"That's the problem," he muttered. "I feel so helpless."

Cam's heart went out to Shane as he gently wrapped his arms around him. "I know you do, so do I," he whispered.

Shane buried his face in the crook of Cam's neck and inhaled the Samurai's scent. He smelled like strawberries and vanilla. He loved the way Cam smelled, he gently placed a few kisses in the hollow of Cam's neck, causing him to suck in his breath sharply. Shane smiled against the Asian's skin and gently sucked on the pulse point.

Cam moaned softly, he could feel himself reacting to Shane's kisses. This had to stop, before his self-control could snap. "Shane….Shane, we need to…stop," he murmured.

A small groan escaped Shane's throat, but he reluctantly pulled away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-" he was quickly cut off when Cam attacked his lips powerfully. Shane moaned as Cam deepened the kiss, pulling his body tightly to his. Moments passed and they came up for air. "Mind if I spend the night?" Shane murmured.

Cam only nodded as Hunter stepped out of the infirmary. The Samurai looked over at the Thunder, "how's Blake?"

"Fine, he's worried about Tori more than anything. Can you run a scan on her morpher?"

Cam nodded and headed for the Control room, "I would've sooner, but I was….distracted."

"I bet," Hunter commented with a smirk at Shane. Shane mock glared at the Thunder as they kneeled on their respective crushed velvet pillows as Cam went to work.

Moments passed and Cam turned in his seat. "Tori's morpher has been damaged badly, but since the auto reconstruct has begun I was able to get a lock on her location."

"Where is she?" Shane asked.

"In a warehouse by the railroad, not that far from Perry's."

The Crimson and Red Rangers rose in unison. "We're going," Shane declared.

Cam looked between the two and nodded, "be careful, we don't know what they're capable of."

The two nodded and were gone in two Streaks of Red and Crimson.

**End Chapter**

**AN2- **Again so sorry for the delay! I will try to update regularly, but with school and night school, it'll probably be only on the weekends. Ok, please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	17. Crimson's Revenge Part 3

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, you people should know this by now. I only own the Clarke family (minus Shane and Porter), Tony, Xander, and Jake.

**AN**- I am_ so_ sorry for the delay! I've just been really busy lately with school and night school and a few other things. I will try to keep up with regular updates, but I can't make any promises right now.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Sky's girl forever_**- Here ya go!

**_Sreym_**- Me too, now if only I could keep up with regular updates…Thanks! Here's more!

**_the real vampire_**- Me too! Thanks! Yeah, so do I, poor guy. Oh they will, I can promise that.

**_Navy-Thunder_**- (Nods) Yeah, so sad. Oh they will, but not without a fight of course.

**_Tormenta Cristal_**- Thanks! I will. Yeah, I really need to do that, what I really need is a beta reader. Any volunteers? (Looks around as everyone dashes off) Guess not. Thanks for saying this is fantastic, means a lot to me.

**_BiccaBoo_**- Thanks, glad you like it! I can pretty much guarantee he will.

**_Yellowwolf_**- It has been a while, I was getting worried! Hope you update something real soon! Thanks, they will. Here ya go!

**_Z Carson_**- Yes, school's a pain isn't it? But we faithful fans will be waiting patiently for one! I have been working on _Mud_, but its coming along slowly, it'll be just dialogue this chapter, but the one after won't be a disappointment. (Wink) I've also been working on three or four of my other fics; I've lost count by now. But they _will_ be updated eventually.

**_Cat2000_**- Me too, I'm gone for two days and my e-mail's all backed up. Its ok, it happens. Hope you and the muses like the cookies! Thanks! Here ya go!

**_bloody brandy_**- It's alright! It happens, I know, it's happened to me. Thanks and here ya go!

**_DQLH_**- I have been trying to, so here ya go!

**Chapter Seventeen: Crimson's Revenge Part Three**

Two Streaks of Red and Crimson landed about 200 yards from the warehouse were Tori was being held. Adrenaline pumped in the Wind and Thunder Ninjas veins, eyes wide, their pupils dilated so big that their eyes looked black. "You ready?" Red murmured as he and Crimson placed their Ninja hoods over their heads.

Crimson nodded, a low growl escaping his throat. "Let's do this."

Red nodded and in a blink of an eye they were off in two Streaks, heading at their full speed toward the steel warehouse. As they neared the doors their speeds picked up even more. They planned to burst in there in the normal hero glory: busting in, kicking the bad guy's ass's and saving the girl. But their glory was cut short when Crimson and Red suddenly crashed into the steel doors.

Jake's gaze snapped toward there the loud crash had come from. "What the hell was that?"

Xander looked up from where he and Tony were trying to control a pissed off Tori. "Go check it out; no one knows we're here…**OW**! You little bitch!" His now bloody hand flew across Tori's face. "That's for biting me."

Tori's normal bright and shining aquamarine eyes were now filled with hate and disgust "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

His hand flew across her other cheek, "shut up you little bitch."

Her eyes narrowed as her face throbbed, but she didn't say anything.

Jake flung open the steel door and looked outside. He carefully looked around, nothing seemingly out of the ordinary, what he didn't notice was that two Streaks flew passed him while he was distracted. All he felt was the wind that they left in their wake. Shrugging he closed the door. "Nobody out there Xander."

Xander cautiously looked around the warehouse, his eyes trying to pinpoint the unseen force that'd hit the door.

Crimson groaned softly and rubbed the place on his forehead where it'd connected with the steel door, knowing there'd be a bump there. "What happened? Why couldn't we bust in there?" He whispered, confused.

Red shook his head as he rubbed the identical spot on his forehead, "no idea. I'd say it could be some kind of Ninja magic, but that's impossible."

"Let's hope it is."

_Back at Ninja Ops…_

The alarms suddenly began blaring out through the cave. Cyber Cam heard a loud yelp from Blake, apparently with a mondo headache from his fight with Xander and his gang. He winced in sympathy for the Navy Ranger and quickly went to check the problem. He groaned when he saw that Lothor had sent down yet another monster for the Rangers to deal with. "Dude, this is _so_ not the Ranger's lucky day."

Cam dashed into the room, looking slightly harassed. "Now what?"

The replica pointed at the screen, "Lothor seems to have the worst timing."

Cam groaned, "Perfect…" He picked up his morpher that hung around his neck. "Cam for Dustin, Cam for Dustin."

The Yellow Ranger all but snarled into his morpher. "What?"

"Sorry to interrupt your brooding, but there's a monster downtown."

"Surprise, surprise. And I don't brood, that's Hunter's territory."

"Right…can you get away?"

"Yeah, what about the others?"

"Blake's in no condition to fight, Hunter and Shane are working on rescuing Tori."

"Ok, on it dude."

_Back at the warehouse…_

Red and Crimson were crouched down low, within hearing distance of the three; they were currently plotting to ransom Tori to the others. Crimson growled louder than intended, catching Jake's attention. He took several steps to where they were hidden, his eyes searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"What're you doing Jake?" Xander growled at him. "Get back here."

Jake whirled around, his eyes narrowing dangerously at his leader. "I heard something and was checking it out." He turned and continued looking in the direction where Crimson and Red where. His eyes landed on where they were for a spilt second, causing them to freeze. But he kept looking and turned back to the other two. They both let out sighs of relief, they hadn't been caught. Suddenly three Streaks of black darted at them, knocking them down to the cement floor.

Red groaned and looked up, his breath catching in his throat. It was Tony, Jake and Xander wearing…Ninja uniforms? _This can't be happening_, he thought to himself. "No way," he heard Crimson utter the same thing he was thinking. He did a quick view over of the three, the donned the same uniform as he and Crimson, the only difference was their symbol. It was the symbol of the Lightning Academy. Red exchanged a look with Crimson before leaping to their feet in defensive stances.

Tony snorted with amusement. "Oh please, do you really think you can fight us off, Wind and Thunder?"

"Watch us," Thunder growled.

Xander smirked, "bring it."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- I know, I'm evil for leaving it there right? Yeah, I know. But I really wanted to stretch this out a bit more, so the fight and conclusion (not the end of the fic) will be done. There will be more after the next chapter. Ok, please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


End file.
